This invention is drawn to novel compounds which have insecticidal activity.
With the world more dependent for food on less and less acreage of land, it is necessary to develop insecticides which effectively protect the crops from destruction and/or damage by insect pests
United Kingdom patent application GB No. 2,013,182A discloses the use of 1 or 2-alkyl-5-substituted pyrazoles as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,098 discloses pyrazolo(thiono)-phosphoric acid esters as insecticidal.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,535,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,052 disclose pyrazolyl-(thio)phosphates (thio)phosphonates and phosphoramides useful as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.